The Reflection in the Mirror
by Nekoi Hiokans
Summary: As a nation you have two parts to you; a human side and a not-so-human side. But do you know which one is staring you back in the face, or do you not even care anymore? A fic about my OC, Hokkaido. USOC. Rated for fluctuating content of chapters.
1. Simple Deductions of the Greater Evil

The Reflection in the Mirror

As a nation you have two parts to you; a human side and a not-so-human side. But do you know which one is staring you back in the face, or do you not even care anymore? A fic about my OC, Hokkaido.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Simple Deductions of the Greater Evil

Hokkaido grinned at her reflection in the mirror. Her jade green eyes were bright with undiluted rage and her jet black hair shone with a deadly gleam. She was pleased with how she looked, she looked dangerous and quite possibly a bit insane…and that's what she wanted. Hokkaido was a beast of a nation, cruel to a point and just as twisted. Russia praised her at every meeting while America cursed her name.

Ah America, sniveling little brat that he was. She loved watching him squirm when she turned her sadistic features on him, she loved every minute. It wasn't always this way, Hokkaido hadn't always been a sadist, hell bent on torturing others; at one point she had been a sweet and simple girl, but then that war happened and it all changed.

Hokkaido saw something in the mirror that she didn't like; it was the reminder of that other person that lived inside of her. That stupid human part of her that was starting to rebel, she wanted to kill that other half, but she knew she couldn't.

The girl sneered, emotions bubbling to the surface. Humanity was worthless. Hokkaido stepped away from the mirror, annoyed with it. She headed into the attached bedroom when a little voice in the back of her head spoke.

"_You can't live forever Hokkaido; terror isn't the perfect weapon, as you so seem to think it is."_ Hokkaido sneered again, why was her humanity speaking to her in such a condescending tone? She responded, annoyance creeping into her voice.

"You just watch me; you're only the voice in the back of my head." The voice laughed, not the sick and twisted laughter of Hokkaido, but a soft, almost chuckle-like laugh.

"_Oh, but I'm so much more…and you know it. Why don't you just admit it already?"_ Hokkaido growled, she didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"Fuck you, you're nothing to me. You're dead as far I'm concerned." Another laugh, the voice was obviously amused by this.

"_Well, it seems death has a name. Just grow up; you know I'm going to win in the end."_ Hokkaido snarled, who did this voice think she was? But she knew, she knew, and maybe it would be ok to just say it once.

"Think that as long as you like..." Another sneer. "Reyane…" You could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

"_Yes, remember that name. I'm going to be here all week."_

_

* * *

_A/N: So, what do you think? Italicized words are Reyane speaking, in case you were confused. I think I like this idea, might run with awhile…leave comments, questions, and concerns in the reviews section by clicking that lovely little link down there…and Calthia, I have Ch. 10 for Today and Tomorrow still…I'm just not happy with it.

Au revoir!


	2. Blink and You'll Miss It

Chapter 2 – Blink and You'll Miss It

It was Reyane that was looking in the mirror now. She had managed to piss of the ever irate Hokkaido to a point that it was basically just a meltdown, allowing Reyane some free time with her body. It had been like this since the end of the last world war. Hokkaido had general control of her body, only allowing Reyane out when she wheedled her way out.

Reyane was examining herself in the mirror. She looked less insane now that the calmer half was in control. She noticed a thin white scar running from her jaw to her cheek and she growled in anger.

"Dammit Hokkaido, take care of my freaking body!" Hokkaido snickered; she knew that Reyane's vanity would show through sooner or later. "I wish you would just drop down a well and never come back up."

"_That's not very nice, now is it Reyane?"_ Reyane rolled her eyes.

"You think I give a shit on what's considered nice?" Hokkaido didn't respond, she was probably sitting in her pit 'o despair being an annoying and whiny bitch.

World War Two hadn't been pleasant for Reyane. She was abandoned by the man she loved all because her damn cousin had decided that he was going to bomb his freaking military base, then said man ordered his brother to cut all contact with Reyane. It was little wonder on why she went insane in the first place.

"Alfred…I still think about you…but you're too busy playing hero…" She heard Hokkaido muttering something about Alfred being a useless hero and sighed. "Do you have anything nice to say about anyone?"

"_Yes I do in fact, I think Russia is a right swell guy, even if he is a little bonkers."_ Reyane rolled her eyes again.

"This coming from someone who is insanity personified, that's beautiful." Hokkaido snorted, she picked up on the sarcastic tone that Reyane was giving her.

"_Yes well, if you don't mind, I have a meeting I have to get to and I kinda need a body for that."_ Reyane sighed for the 100th time that day.

"Fine, just don't cause anymore damage to the merchandise." Hokkaido rolled her eyes and agreed.

"_Yeah, sure, whatever, just take a nap already."_ Reyane allowed herself to sink back into the darkness, give Hokkaido full control.

* * *

A/N: Yup, she's kinda kooky…but I still like this idear. I'd be ever so appreciative if you would click on the linky thingy and leave a review, I might even throw in a Prussia if you do.

Au Revoir!


	3. Tomorrow Will Be Better

Chapter 3 – Tomorrow Will Be Better

It took a lot for Hokkaido to suppress Reyane right now. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to taunt the young American, but Hokkaido couldn't resist.

"_I'm going to gut you like a fucking fish."_ Hokkaido mentally groaned, why was she so antsy today?

"Hokkaido-san?" Japan was looking at his younger cousin with a worried expression, she seemed so stressed. "Are you feeling ok?" Hokkaido nodded and resumed her normal, 'I'm a crazy nation with a god complex' look. Only to have it wiped away by Alfred's snide remark.

"What, Reyane bitching at you again? Or are you just going full blown crazy on us?" Hokkaido narrowed and leveled her glare at the American, contemplating his potential demise.

"Have you ever considered brain surgery? It's not too late for them to place those vital parts in." America jumped up from his seat, anger flashing across his sky blue eyes, and he stalked over to the still seated Hokkaido, who was currently smirking at the angry American.

"_I can't wait until he decks you one…I really can't."_ Hokkaido rolled her eyes, Reyane loved to see her in any form of pain, maybe she was the sadist.

"Vital parts you say…did you ever think sanity was a vital part? Or is that just optional…like you." Hokkaido snarled and jumped up for her chair, poised for attack.

"Would you say that to Reyane, you low-life bastard?" Al grinned a grin that would be better suited on a serial killer and answered Hokkaido's question.

"We'll never know, seeing as you killed her. How about them apples?" Reyane, who was listening in broke down in tears at this declaration. Hokkaido seemed stunned, only managing to place a hand to her eyes and feel the tears coming. Reyane was affecting her, she was tearing up because of what America had said and it was affecting Hokkaido. Hokkaido slumped back into her seat, and spun her chair away from America's view, but Canada got a good view.

"Hokkaido, are you crying?" The room when dead silent, Hokkaido and crying were two words that you never put together, but here it was, Hokkaido had tears flowing freely from her eyes. She turned her chair back around to face Alfred, her stoic nature slowly crumbling.

"Yeah, and if I'm dead how am I talking to you?" The room grew even more silent, Hokkaido had dissolved into Reyane, and was making Alfred face someone he thought long-dead. Reyane stood up from her chair and shortened the distance between her and Al. "So, am I still just optional?" Alfred couldn't move, nor could he form words. His ex-girlfriend was standing before him, and all he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and beg her to not go.

"Reya…" The American couldn't continue, because he knew he would lose in the end. Reyane would revert back to Hokkaido and this whole process would start over again. So, Al did what he was good at, pissing people off. "Yes, you are just optional, you shouldn't have ever existed in the first place." Alfred, was pleased with himself for that bit of work, but that pleased expression was wiped off his face when he felt a hand hit him in the cheek and his head whipped back.

"I HATE YOU ALFRED F. JONES!!! IF ANYONE IS OPTIONAL AROUND HERE, IT'S YOU!!!" And with that Reyane stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned Alfred standing there with a hand placed to his cheek and silent tears gathering in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Wow, so we see a bit more of Reyane…Al has a really messed up relationship with these two. One hates him and one loved him. Well, we'll get a bit more Reyane/Al/Hokkaido action in the next chapter. So give me reviews and I might update faster…might being operative key word.

Au revoir!


	4. Careless Whispers

Chapter 4 – Careless Whispers

Reyane was in a slight state of shock, she had actually had been in full control of her body for the past week. Only time Hokkaido spoke up was when Reyane had come home from the last meeting and grabbed a bottle of vodka. But even then it was just a simple sorry. Reyane got up out of her seat and walked over to the picture window. She had a beautiful view of the river and the little enclosed beach, but that beach brought back bad memories. She and Alfred had shared their first kiss on that beach, and that's where he promised that he would never leave her. Reyane shook her head and walked out of her bedroom, she stopped short when her cell phone rang.

"_I'm never gonna dance again cause guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend; I know you're not a fool."_ Alfred was calling her? She picked the phone off of the side table and answered it.

"Hello?" She was worried that he was going to go off on her for slapping him at the meeting, but she was more worried that he was just going to tease her some more.

"Reyane?" He seemed calm, but with Alfred, you could never know. Alfred could be just as unstable as the any other nation.

"Yeah, um, didja need something?" The song that she had picked for Al's ringtone was floating across her mind and she sung a few soft lines. _"Tonight the music seems so loud; I wish that we could lose the crowd. Maybe it's better this way, we'd hurt each other with the things we want to say. We could have been so good together. We could have lived this dance forever. But now who's gonna dance with me? Please stay."_ Alfred sat on the opposite line and listened to Reyane sing, the words seemed to describe their relationship to a T. Everything between them had became so muddled, would there ever be hope for redemption?

"Um, yeah, Francis was wondering if you were going to come to the party next week." Reyane cocked an eyebrow that Alfred couldn't see. If Francis wanted to invite her to a party, why didn't he just call her himself?

"I don't know, I thought I was just optional." She could hear Alfred flinching at those words; he had forgotten that Reyane was notorious for sending people on a guilt trip.

"Listen, you know I didn't mean it. I was just…I don't know what I was…" Reyane could hear the sincerity in his voice, but she was still wary of him.

"I have an idea, why don't you come over here and we'll talk this out. Sound good?" Al agreed and said he had to talk to his boss real fast and then he would be on his way over. The two hung up and Reyane went into the kitchen in a much lighter mood, until a little voice in her head piped up.

"_You're going to try to fix this, that's rich."_ Reyane stood stock still, this day had just entered the list of the Top 10 Shittest Days ever, all thanks to the little voice in the back of her mind.

* * *

A/N: Yeah! More Hokkaido ruining Reyane's day! If you haven't noticed…I really like using music in my fics…please review, because I'm awesome and you know you wanna!

Au Revoir!


End file.
